


...and so it begins

by Nonymouse



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Violence and Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymouse/pseuds/Nonymouse





	1. Chapter 1

0100 ZULU

Monday, December 24, 1990

Takoma Park, MD

….and so it begins

 

“Ray, thanks for giving me a lift tonight; Adele needed the car today. I can’t believe we both got the next two weeks off. What are you and Carla going to do?”

“I don’t know, Bill, I always leave the holiday planning up to her. She’s so much better at it.” They were both grinning from ear to ear anticipating the time off of work and the joy of spending time with the lovely women in their lives.

“I know what you mean. Adele said she and Sarah have been brainstorming for weeks. It’s been so long since I’ve had a holiday at home. I don’t care what we do, I just want my girls to be happy. Hey, do you mind helping me take in the gifts. I don’t know what I was thinking buying all this stuff.”

 “I do,” said Ray, grinning, “you’re making up for lost time.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Bill, “can you stay for a couple of minutes? I know Adele would love to see you and share a cup of Christmas Cheer.”

“Sure, I’d love to. Hey, why are all the lights off in your house?” Ray asked as they pulled up to the house. “It’s still early. Does Adele go to bed at 8 o’clock?”

“No,” said Bill, “something’s wrong.”

“Maybe they’re just going to jump out of the dark and yell ‘surprise,’” Ray said hopefully.

“No, something’s really wrong,” Bill said as he shot out of the car and ran up the steps to the front door. He took out his keys but as he was fitting the key to the lock the door swung open. From the threshold he could smell it. Blood. Bill stood galvanized to the spot. Ray came up behind him and said quietly, “do you have your service weapon on you?” Bill nodded.  “Good,” said Ray, “draw it and let’s go in.” Ray had already drawn his weapon and the two naval intelligence officers, friends from academy days, slowly entered the house.

It was dark and still, eerie in the utter silence of the house, as if every living thing was holding its breath. They went left and right, slowly and cautiously, ready to shoot anything that moved.

They circled the downstairs and met in the kitchen at the back of the house. By hand signal Bill indicated that Ray should investigate the basement while he went upstairs. Ray carefully and quietly went down the basement steps, tense, ready to act with deadly intent. As he went around the basement rumpus room, toys and books strewn around, he thought that normally he would have looked on it as a happy, fun place. Now it just gave him a feeling of foreboding. There was no sign or smell of blood down here. What ever happened did not happen in the basement. Ray was climbing the stair to the kitchen when he heard a sound he did not think could be made by a human being.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO. Oh my God, no Adele, Sarah!!!!”  Ray ran up the stairs and burst into the bedroom, gun at the ready. What he saw before him in the soft light of a night-light was almost too disturbing to comprehend.

Bill was on his knees at the side of the bed, breathing hard as if he had just run a four-minute mile, staring in horror at the bodies of a woman and a girl curled up together. They would have looked sweet and peaceful if not for the gaping wounds in their necks where their throats had been slit, the blood dripping off the bed and pooling on the floor. Bill was keening as he knelt in the blood of his precious wife and daughter.

Ray felt a chill run down his spine as if a piece of ice was dropped down his back. Then the training kicked in and he picked up the phone, but who to call? Not the cops, this had to have something to do with their intelligence work and he wasn’t sure that his contacts weren’t compromised.

The only person he could think of was a friend in the FBI who had recently run an op with them. “Harold,” said Ray, “Raymond Reddington here. We have a bad situation.”


	2. ...and then...

0145 ZULU  
Monday December 24, 1990  
Takoma Park, MD  
…and then….

Field agent Harold Cooper was sitting in the living room of a conventional middle-class home listening to a tale of horror. He couldn’t imagine what he would be thinking and feeling if he found his wife and daughter murdered in their home.  
“Harold, have you sent agents to my house!?” asked Ray.  
“Ray, relax,” said Harold, “there were agents at your home 15 minutes after I spoke with you. They checked everything and your wife and daughter are safe and unharmed. As per your instructions they did not approach the house but there are several agents stationed around your home. What happened here tonight will NOT happen there. You have my word on that.”  
“Do they know who’s house it is they’re watching?” asked Ray.  
“No, the only thing they know is that a credible threat has been made to a federal officer and his family and they are to detain, question, and, if necessary, arrest anyone who approaches the house other than me.” replied Harold.  
“We have no idea who we can trust. We think we know who did this, at least we know the group responsible for it.” said Ray.  
Harold looked from Ray Reddington to Bill Kershaw, two dedicated, intelligent and highly trained naval officers he had worked with recently on a top-secret operation, code named “Seaduke”. Bill was sitting in a chair with a glass in his hand with some kind of liquor in it, staring at the floor, blood on his clothes. He didn’t seem to be hearing or seeing anything but startled them both when he said “I will destroy them.” He looked up at Ray and Harold with eyes that burned with fury and held a look of death in them. “I will destroy them all.”


	3. ...run for your life

0230 ZULU  
Monday December 24, 1990  
Takoma Park, MD  
….run for your life

“I’ve made all the arrangements,” said Harold. During the last 45 minutes they had removed the bodies and cleaned up the house. Bill had showered and changed, the blood-stained clothes taken to be destroyed.  
While Bill was showering Ray briefed Harold on what had happened, who they thought was responsible for the deaths of Adele and Sarah. The story Ray told of a group of wealthy and powerful people, in government and industry, pulling strings, waging war and brokering peace, moving money and manipulating markets sounded unbelievable, a fairy tale, a paranoid delusion.  
Harold felt the ground shift under him as he listened to Ray tell the story. It couldn’t possibly be true but he knew Ray and Bill to be levelheaded, intelligent men, not easily mislead or tricked. Ray said they had proof of this “cabal” and that was what had placed them in danger and lead to the deaths of Adele and Sarah and the threat to Carla and Jennifer.  
Harold Cooper had a quick and subtle mind and knew he had to come up with a whopper of a story, pull every string he could find and call in every favor owed in order to make Bill and Ray disappear tonight. He also knew he had to be cautious who to speak to about this so he kept the details of the operation to a very few trusted people. He had no idea how this was going to turn out or where the twisted road may lead.  
When Bill came in Harold put his hands on Bill’s shoulders. “Bill, I want you to know that your wife and daughter will be handled with the utmost care and respect. I’ll get you the location and names they are buried under. After tonight Bill Kershaw will not be heard of again and the tragedy that happened here will never be known,” said Harold. “Ray, you’re going to have to disappear, too, but because your family is still alive you are going to have to appear to have deserted your family and the Navy and run away. Because of your status in the intelligence community Carla and Jennifer will be placed in WitSec; it’s the only way we have to protect them. We’ve come up with a story that, while it may not be plausible, will have to be believed because there will be no other explanation.”  
“Harold, Bill, I have something to tell you both,” said Ray. “I have another daughter.” This revelation was met with stunned silence. “Another daughter?” asked Harold. “Who is she? Where is she?”  
Ray sighed, and told the story: He was on an assignment in Russia and became entangled with a beautiful redhead. He easily fell into her bed and then fell in love with her. At the time he didn’t know she was the infamous Katarina Rostova. He had heard of her, of course, but had never seen a picture of her or even heard a definitive description of her. It was only after the fact that he found out who she was and then it was too late. If he told his superiors he would be dishonorably discharged and court marshaled, most likely for treason and sedition. And then there was another complication. Katarina got pregnant. Although she was married, Ray was convinced the child was his. Katarina had a daughter, Masha, a lovely child with dark hair and blue eyes. Over the years he kept track of her, continued to see Katarina as often as he could because as impossible as it seemed, Katarina was also in love with Ray.  
Ray turned to Bill and said, “Bill I’m begging you to help me. I’m so sorry about Adele and Sarah but I know you understand I can’t let happen to my family what happened to your family. Please, I have to save my daughter.”  
Bill and Harold looked at each other a mixture of puzzlement, fear and disgust apparent on their faces. Naval officers take an oath and Bill was seeing his friend in a very different light. Ray had broken his vows to his wife, betrayed his oath to his country and was now asking them to pull his nuts out of the fire. Bill felt like he didn’t even know who Ray was anymore.  
“Ray, why didn’t you ever tell me any of this before?” asked Bill.  
“I was ashamed and afraid,” said Ray. “I didn’t want to lose Carla and Jennifer and I certainly didn’t want to end up in the brig or in front of a firing squad. That was the only possible outcome of sharing this information with anyone.”  
“Where is this Masha?” asked Harold.  
Ray hesitated. “Well?” asked Bill, “where is she?” Ray turned away, not wanting to look his friend in the eye. Bill grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. “TELL ME!” Ray hung his head and whispered, “I kidnapped her. I have her stashed with a friend,” said Ray.  
The shocks of this night just seemed to get worse and worse, like aftershocks from an earthquake, except they were getting heavier rather than lighter. Both Bill and Harold were absolutely speechless at this admission.  
“Don’t you see,” asked Ray, “I had to do it. I love her and she’s the only bargaining chip I have against Katarina. Katarina’s handlers are the Cabal not the KGB.” Ray looked pleadingly back and forth from Bill to Harold and back again. “It’s the only way I have of protecting myself from her and the Cabal.”  
Harold and Bill were both fathers of daughters and neither could imagine a scenario where they would use their own daughter, or any child, as a shield. Harold just shook his head and wondered why this weakness never showed up on his psych evals. But all this had to wait, there were more pressing matters to take care of; time was passing and they had none to waste.  
“Ray,” said Harold, “we need to get going. Bill you’ll come with me in my car and Ray, you’ll drive your own car. What we’re going to do is park your car on the side of the road somewhere and drain the gas out of it. We’re going to make it look like you ran out of gas and walked away.”  
Bill was quiet on the ride away from the home he shared with a wife he cherished and a daughter who was his heart and soul. He was shattered and felt his heart turn cold and hard. He vowed he’d never love any one the way he loved Adele and Sarah and he would hunt down and obliterate every person who had anything to do with their deaths. Harold felt his heart squeeze with compassion and sorrow for Bill’s loss, he couldn’t help but think of his own wife and daughter and say a quiet prayer of thanks that they were safe at home.  
It had started to snow heavily as they left the house and by the time they found a suitable place to leave the car several inches of snow had accumulated. “Good,” thought Harold, “this will cover any traces that there was anyone but Ray here.”  
When Harold and Ray had finished with the car they got in Harold’s car and drove away. The three men all recognized that from this moment forward their lives had taken a final turn down a dark alley and seemingly there was no hope of light ahead.


	4. Undisclosed location

0500 ZULU  
Tuesday, December 25, 1990  
Undisclosed Location  
Harold escorted them into a house in a seaside resort. Since it was winter there was almost no one around; the house smelled a bit musty from standing empty for several months.  
“Gentlemen, the house has been stocked with food, toiletries and some basic supplies for the next few days,” said Harold, “I hope to have everything in place for your disappearance by then. But until then please don’t leave the house or go into town. I’ve notified the local LEO’s that we have a classified covert operation going and they won’t bother you; all the houses in the neighborhood are vacation rentals and no one lives here year-round. It should be quiet; I will have agents watching the area just in case.”  
Harold then turned to Bill and said, “Bill, I’ve brought along some tranquilizers and sleeping pills, just a couple of each in case you think you’ll need help sleeping. But if you’re thinking of suicide there isn’t enough of either to do anything but give you several hours of sleep and a headache when you do wake up.”  
Bill looked into Harold’s eyes with that same look of fury and deadly purpose he had before and said, “Harold, I have no intention of harming myself. The only purpose I have in this life now is to bring retribution to those who have destroyed two beautiful souls and ripped my heart out.”  
Harold nodded his understanding. He didn’t see how Bill could possibly do anything to undermine or bring down this “cabal” but that was not something he wanted to spend time thinking about right now. The need to put his plans in motion were of primary importance.


	5. Chapter 5

0530 ZULU  
Tuesday, December 25, 1990  
Undisclosed Location

Harold took his leave of the two men, uneasy about the events and stories he had seen and heard. He was on his way home to celebrate Christmas with his family but there was no real joy in his heart; he felt troubled, distracted, sorrowful and his mind was racing with the details of what happens next. It was a long drive home and he knew he was going to be tired, he hoped he would be able to get a nap tomorrow, no, THIS afternoon. He knew there were people working on the plans for Bill and Rays disappearances. He had to be satisfied that everything that could be done at this point was being done. Just because he wanted it to happen faster was not going to make it so. With that self-encouragement mantra, he was able to calm his mind and heart so that he could focus on those things right in front of him. 

*********

Harold had only been gone for a few minutes and Bill was feeling hollow and numb. He sat down on the couch and immediately fell into a reverie. He couldn’t get the image of Adele and Sarah out of his mind; it was not how he wanted to remember them. He didn’t know how he was going to keep his heart from dying. 

“Bill?” asked Ray, “I’m going to get something to eat. Do you want something?” “No” said Bill. “Come on, Bill,” said Ray, “I haven’t had anything since lunch and I bet you haven’t either. I could make some soup and sandwiches. Maybe there’s even a couple of beers in the fridge. What do you say?” 

Bill stood up slowly and turned to face Ray; he took a step toward him so that they were nose to nose. Bill said in a quiet, menacing voice, “You mother fucking bastard.” Ray stepped back sharply, “What? What do you mean, Bill?” asked Ray. “This is all on you, you son of a bitch.” Bill driving home his words by stabbing Ray in the chest with his index finger. Ray’s eyes went wide and took another step back. “Bill, I….” Ray began to say when Bill landed a punch quick as a cobra strike in the middle of Ray’s face. Bill heard a satisfying crunch as Ray’s nose broke and blood started pouring out of his nose. 

“What the FUCK!!!” shouted Ray through his hands. Ray turned and quickly walked into the kitchen. Bill could hear the water running and Ray coughing and spitting, apparently trying to clear his nose and throat of the blood. 

Bill sat down on the couch again, leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He just broke the nose of his best friend and although he felt bad about it there was also a small part of him that felt satisfaction. 

Several minutes later Ray came back to the living room and sat down in a chair opposite Bill. “Bill,” said Ray, “I get it that you think I’m responsible for what happened tonight.” Bill straightened up and just stared at Ray. Bill almost smiled at the sound of Ray’s voice – a stuffed-up nasal sound, muffled by the towel he was holding against his nose and mouth. 

“I get it,” repeated Ray. “I get it. But Bill, you have to believe me, I had no way of foreseeing that this was a possible outcome of the work we’ve been doing.” 

“You had an affair for years with a KGB officer, had a child with her, exposed classified information to her, whether intentional or not, threatened exposure of the Cabal, and then kidnapped her child, and you didn’t foresee this as a possible outcome? How stupid are you?? How stupid do you think I am to try and get me to believe that pile of shit?”

This time it was Ray who hung his head. “Bill, please you have to believe me. I had no idea they even knew about you or your involvement in this”, said Ray. Bill snorted in disgust. “You had no idea. Jesus. I had no idea you had your head so far up your ass. I can’t deal with your stupidity tonight.” Bill stood up, grabbed the scrip bottles off the table where Harold left them and stalked off toward the bedrooms. 

Ray just sat in the living room. His mind was racing over the events of the evening, tying them back to what had happened over the last few years. His whole life seemed to sliding toward the shit can since he met Katarina. How did he get to this point? There were so many signs, so many missteps. He felt stupid, manipulated, used. He couldn’t see it at the time but this whole situation was orchestrated by the Cabal with Katarina as their instrument. Ray got up and started pacing the living room. The shock of what happened to Bill's family has finally cleared the cobwebs from his mind. He started to formulate a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

0610 ZULU  
Tuesday December 25, 1990  
Undisclosed Location

 

Bill went into one of the bedrooms, closed the door and just sat on the bedside staring into space. He felt numb with everything that had happened this evening, everything he saw, felt, did. He shook his head and looked to heaven. “Please, God, let this be a nightmare. I don’t think I can deal with this if it is real.” But he knew in his heart it was very real; he was never going to see or hold his precious child again, never again look into the eyes of his wife or make love to her. A strangled sob escaped his lips and tears began to run down his cheeks. He just sat for a time crying; he couldn’t stop the tears and he didn’t want to try. He felt such a jumble of feelings: hate for those who did this, bitterness, grief, turmoil, sorrow, anger. He felt he was either going to implode or tear himself apart; it was simply too much to deal with.

Harold was wise to leave some chemical help so that he could rest and perhaps sleep. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and get a glass of water then he stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and got into bed. The sheets smelled fresh and sweet, the mattress and pillows were soft and comfortable. He took the scrip bottles and took one each of the tranquilizers and sleeping pills. He hoped that it was not going to be a bad combo; he smirked at the thought, he couldn’t possibly feel worse than he did at that moment.

He turned off the lamp, lay on his back in the dark, took several slow, deep breaths, and used a visualization technique to help him slip into the oblivion of sleep. He brought to mind a trip the three had made to south Florida. It was a warm spring day and they had rented a sailboat to spend the day out on the water. Bill took pride in his sailoring skills, navigating by sextant, sun, and stars. He loved being out on the water, perhaps that was why he was so drawn to the Navy. He brought to mind the warmth of the sun on his face, the happiness on the faces of Adele and Sarah, the occasional spray of ocean water and the wide, boundless ocean surrounding them. It felt like they were alone in the world and it all belonged to them.

Bill slipped into sleep with those stunning visions in his mind. But his sleep was not going to be completely restful. It seemed he immediately started to dream of gray spaces full of shadows, whispers, evil presences lurking just beyond sight. He tried to look everywhere to find this evil and get hold of it. If he could just lay his hands on it he could fight it, crush it, try to kill it and rid the world of its menace. But no matter where he turned he simply could not touch it. He felt frightened and angry. Then suddenly the dream changed.

He was in his own bed at home; the room was filled with a bright light and a warm presence. He felt at once relaxed and peaceful. He looked up to see Adele standing at the bedside with Sarah at her side, holding her hand. They were both smiling and with such a look of love on their faces he felt his heart would burst with the joy of it.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Sarah immediately climbed into bed with him and lay on top of him, curled up on his chest with her head tucked under his chin. It was her favorite way to greet him in the morning and Bill sighed and put his arms around her. He could smell her sweet little girl smell and the weight of her body on his. Then Adele slipped into bed next to him, curled up at his side. He put out his arm so that she could rest her head there and she put her arm over her husband and daughter. Bill could smell her floral, woodsy perfume, he felt the softness of the silk nightgown she wore and the velvet feel of her skin on his.

“I love you, daddy, please don’t be sad,” said Sarah. “Sweet William,” said Adele, “I love you with all my heart and all my being.” Bill turned his head to look into the eyes of his beloved wife and saw depths of feeling he didn’t know existed. “My love,” she continued, “we are at peace; we are in a place where there is no pain, no sorrow. We are together and we will always be with you wherever you are. Know that love never dies and we will be waiting to be with you again in the next world.” Then she kissed his lips and he awoke at that moment. He felt disoriented with tears pouring from his eyes but he could still feel the weight of his child on his chest, the feel of Adele’s lips on his own and would swear that the scent of her perfume lingered in the air. Bill lay very still hoping that the sounds, scents and weight of their presence would go on forever.

Bill closed his eyes again to try to recapture his last vision of Adele and Sarah but it seemed to evaporate as the morning mist. He still felt the sorrow and grief of their loss but now there was also a measure of peace in his soul. He knew it wasn’t just a dream. Adele and Sarah were there with him, sharing their love, their souls, and their presence knowing it would strengthen him and bring him some sense of peace. He was grateful beyond measure for the joy of the family he had and knew that one day he would be with them again. However, today was another matter.


	7. Chapter 7

1415 ZULU   
Tuesday December 25, 1990  
Undisclosed location

The house was quiet as Bill got up to do his morning ablutions. He frankly didn’t give a shit if he woke up Ray with his noise. He then went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He was hungry which he felt was a good sign, and more than that he knew he had to eat to have the energy to do the things he had to do. He knew better than to punish himself for the misdeeds of others and that included Ray. He sighed and started the coffee first and then started rummaging in the fridge for a hearty breakfast. Harold, or whoever stocked the house, was through in terms of knowing what would be needed. He found bread, milk, eggs, an assortment of meats and cheeses, some vegetables and fruit, butter, jam, cottage cheese, yogurt, beer, wine, and in the pantry cans of soup, stew, some dried beans, rice, salt, pepper, spices, and a variety of condiments. Bill settled on having eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, and coffee. Doing something as ordinary as making breakfast and washing up the dishes made him feel a bit more normal. 

Bill was just sitting down to his second cup of coffee after washing up when Ray came in. “Morning, Bill,” said Ray, “Mind if I have a cup of coffee?” “Help yourself,” said Bill. 

Ray remained silent as he prepared his coffee and came to sit down across from Bill at the kitchen table. Both men had volumes to say to the other and yet no words seemed adequate to the strong feelings the both had. They sat in guarded silence for several minutes. Finally Ray said, “Bill, I’m sorry for the hand I had in this and take full responsibility for everything that happened. Including my broken nose, I deserved that.” 

Bill smirked and said, “Yeah, you look like the Hamburglar.”

Ray let out a rueful chuckle. “When I looked in the mirror this morning I wondered who the hell was looking back at me. It looks like the bone is going to heal straight so at least I won’t look like a prize fighter who lost the fight.”

“Bill, last night after you went to bed I stayed up and thought about everything and I mean everything. Katarina targeted me, sent by the Cabal, first to find out what I knew about them and then to figure out how to discredit or use me in whatever plans they have. They didn’t count on what would happen between us. I know it sounds crazy but there really is something between us. I don’t know if it’s love, lust, animal desire, mutual mistrust or maybe some of all those things. All I know is that we have a beautiful little girl. Katarina could have had an abortion and I’d never have known the difference. But she didn’t, she chose to have the child. Bill, I love that child and I know Katarina does, too. I think I put it rather badly when I said she was a bargaining chip. I honestly don’t think of her that way but I do want to keep her from Katarina and the horrible life she’ll have with a mercenary, narcissistic father like Constantine Rostova and a KGB officer like Katarina who is under the thumb of the Cabal. Those bastards wouldn’t think twice about hurting or killing that child in order to keep their hold over Katarina and the hold they think they have over me. Masha is a beautiful, innocent girl and I want to keep her safe by any means possible. If that meant kidnapping her and hiding her, then so be it. I’d rather die than let any harm come to my little girl.”

Bill sat and listened patiently to Ray’s soliloquy. When Ray paused, he seemed to be waiting for Bill to respond in some way. Bill simply looked at Ray. Ray looked down into his coffee cup as if expecting to divine an answer in its depths. Ray sighed, got up and went to the coffee pot. “Would you like a refill, Bill?” “Sure, thanks, Ray.” Ray refilled both their cups and rejoined Bill at the table. 

Ray continued, “Bill, can you understand what I did?” 

“Ray, I understand what you did,” said Bill, “I just can’t agree with the decisions you’ve made and actions you took. I thought you and I were partners in this work we’ve been doing but you have been lying to me and hiding information from me. I trusted you with my life and now because of you a big part of my life has been destroyed. Ray, there’s no coming back from this. I don’t know if I can ever trust you again.” 

Bill stood up and went to put his coffee cup in the sink. “Ray, I’m done listening to you and I’m done talking to you.” Bill walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Ray remained sitting at the kitchen table. Both men were lost in their own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

1620 ZULU  
Tuesday December 25, 1990  
Cooper home, Kensington, MD

It was late when Harold finally got home. He had stopped at the Reddington home to check in with the agents on guard there and change their orders. They had reported that although there was activity (Harold read it as “parties”) at the homes around the Reddington house there was none there. It was lights out about 10.30pm and quiet since. Harold had stressed that they needed to remain alert and watch for ANY activity in or around the house. There were killers targeting the family and he didn’t want to lose any agents or any of the family. He was expecting that the police would be calling on the Reddington home early in the morning; they would have found the car abandoned and would be checking in with the family. Once Harold had gotten the report from the agents in place he felt reassured that Carla and Jennifer were safe and no harm would come to them tonight. 

With that he went to his own home hoping to get at least a couple of hours sleep before the kids were up and ripping open their presents. That thought brought a smile to his face and a quick prayer of gratitude that his family was safe. 

Charlene roused when Harold slipped into bed. “Ok, sweetheart?” Charlene asked. Harold replied, “I didn’t mean to wake you; yes, everything is being handled.” Charlene turned toward Harold and put her arm over him, snuggled into him, sighed, and fell back asleep. Harold was not far behind. 

All too soon it was early morning with the smells of fresh-brewed coffee and bacon, and the sounds of children’s voices excited and impatient to get on with the Christmas morning activities. Harold got up, washed his face and went down to the living room in his pajamas to join in the festivities. 

In that silent communication that was unique to married couples Charlene asked if things were alright and if he was alright. Harold replied just as silently that she needn’t worry, things were ok. The kids, oblivious to what their parents were communicating, were deep in the throes of ecstasy over their gifts. 

Then came the call Harold was expecting – a car was found abandoned by Rock Creek Park. It was identified as belonging to one Raymond Reddington of Silver Springs, a Navy captain. There were no signs of foul play, in fact there were no signs of any kind at all. All the DC police could say was that it looked like he ran out of gas and apparently walked away. DCPD had notified NIS as soon as they knew a Naval officer was involved and the FBI since this had happened within the District of Columbia to a member of the military. 

Harold requested that he accompany the NIS agent assigned to the case when they went to question Carla Reddington. NIS had already checked to see if Ray had made it home, he had not. 

Harold got the name of the NIS special agent in charge of the case, Arthur Grayson. He contacted Agent Grayson and made arrangements to meet him at the Reddington home that afternoon. He then begged forgiveness of Charlene and the kids and went to take a nap. He was thinking that it was going to be a long afternoon and evening.


	9. The search begins

2000 ZULU (3pm)  
Tuesday December 25, 1990  
Near the Reddington Home, Silver Spring, MD

Harold had asked to meet Agent Grayson at a coffee shop near the Reddington home to discuss their approach to Carla Reddington. They agreed that Agent Grayson would take the lead since Reddington was active Navy. Harold would observe and only ask follow-up questions, if necessary. It was Christmas day and both men were sensitive to how their questions may affect the family. Agent Grayson didn’t know what to think of the disappearance; it could be foul play, desertion, abduction, or a girlfriend, or something they hadn’t even thought of. 

“Agent Grayson,” Harold began. “Please call me Art,” interrupted Grayson.   
“Art, what information have you gotten about this disappearance?” asked Harold, “Were there any indications as to what may have happened to Captain Reddington?” 

“Harold, may I call you Harold?” Harold nodded. “Harold, we examined the car and the area around where the car was found. There were gifts left in the car, presumably for his wife and daughter, and just the usual stuff in the trunk and glove compartment," Grayson referred to his notes, "maps, receipts, a screwdriver, spare tire, jack, jumper cables, an emergency kit. You know, the usual stuff. We also ran prints from the car, just Reddington, his wife and prints from children in the back seat, his daughter and her friends probably. Also, a co-worker, one William Kershaw, a Navy Captain, some other prints on the trunk lid we couldn’t identify, probably a bag boy at the grocery store, or a gas station attendant. There doesn’t appear to be any mechanical problems other than no gas in the tank. We’re trying to get in touch with Captain Kershaw but they’re not answering the phone; he’s listed as being on leave and he may have left town with his family for the holidays.” 

“So, it doesn’t look like anything happened at the car?” asked Harold. “It seems not,” said Art. “We will continue to investigate the unidentified prints but I think that’s going to be a dead end.”

“Have you started searching Rock Creek Park?” asked Harold. “Yes, DC police have called in Search & Rescue and their tracking dogs. So far they haven’t found anything but Rock Creek is huge and since it snowed heavily it’s been difficult to know where to start looking. The tracking dogs only got a scent around the car. The lead handler said it tracked as if Reddington got out of his car and into another. It could be someone saw him broken down and gave him a ride or perhaps it’s an abduction. I understand Reddington was an intelligence officer and that you had worked with him on a classified operation.”

Harold was slightly taken aback that Agent Grayson was so through and was able to get that kind of information so quickly. “Yes,” replied Harold, “I did work with Reddington once, but I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything about it. It was a classified operation.” “I understand that, Harold,” said Art. “I just thought you might be able to tell me anything, on a personal note, that we can use to help us in the investigation. You know personnel files are so dry.” 

Harold just looked at Agent Grayson not quite sure what to say. Art Grayson seemed to be just a working hump but there was an intelligence, analytical and observant, that put Harold on his guard. Harold had to be very careful what he said and what he didn’t say. Art was the kind of man Harold would love to work with but at the moment they were at odds. Harold had to keep things under wraps and Art Grayson was determined to throw back the covers and find out what was going on. Harold had to rely on the old saw used in intelligence circles that you tell the truth as much as possible and keep you mouth shut as much as you can. 

“Art,” said Harold, “let me think about what you’re asking for. You know I have to be careful about what I can disclose about that operation. But right now I think we need to keep our appointment with Mrs. Reddington.”


	10. Chapter 10

2020 ZULU   
Tuesday December 25, 1990  
Reddington Home, Silver Spring, MD

Harold and Art decided to take one car to the Reddington home. It would give the optics of a united and wide-ranging investigation even though it was NIS that was taking the point and the FBI was only support to NIS. 

As they approached the house the front door opened and standing on the front porch was a handsome woman, slender with dark hair and eyes. Standing next to her was a girl about 8 years old with light brown hair and blue eyes. 

“Mrs Reddington?” said Art as they stepped up on the porch, “I’m Special Agent Arthur Grayson with NIS, this is Agent Harold Cooper of the FBI.” Both men had pulled out their IDs and showed them their badges and ID cards. 

“Yes, please come in,” said Carla Reddington. Carla lead them into the living room, a comfortable, warm room, Christmas tree in the corner, stockings on the mantle, and a fire burning in the hearth. Harold noticed with chagrin that the gifts were still under the tree, unopened, and the stockings looked like they had not been touched. There was no joy in this house today. 

Carla indicated that the men should sit on the couch. “May I get you come coffee?” she asked. Art took point as Harold expected, “no, thank you, Mrs Reddngton, we’re fine.”

Carla sat in a large wingback chair next to the fireplace. It seemed to be her favorite seat; there were a couple of books on the side table along with a small dish of mixed nuts, a coffee cup and next to the chair a sewing basket that had what looked like a needlepoint project, some yarn and a partially completed knitted something, and other needle work projects, all unfinished. As soon as she was settled Jennifer climbed into her lap and put her head on Carla’s shoulder. She looked very small and fragile curled up in Carla’s lap. 

“Jen, sweetheart, why don’t you go up to your room,” said Carla. “No, mama, please” Jennifer said in a heartbreakingly pleading voice. “I promise I won’t make noise. I’ll be a good girl. Please.” Jennifer curled up even tighter and clung more to Carla. “Ok, baby, but I want you put on your Walkman. We’re going to be talking about adult stuff.” Jennifer lightened her grip on her mother, “Ok mama, I promise to be quiet,” replied Jennifer. 

This scene almost brought Harold to tears. The men waited patiently and calmly until Jennifer got her Walkman and settled back in Carla’s lap. They could hear the sound of music from the earphones but they couldn’t tell what song it was. 

Art began the interview. “Mrs Reddington, when was the last time you heard from or saw your husband?” 

Carla looked down at her daughter; Jennifer was still with her eyes closed. For all the world it looked like she was asleep but Carla knew that she wasn’t. She hoped that Jennifer couldn’t hear or understand what she was about to say to the agents. 

Carla sighed, looked up at the men and began her story. “Agent Grayson, the last time I saw my husband was yesterday morning when he left for work. He wanted to get in early because he said he had a lot of paperwork to finish up before he took his leave. He doesn’t usually get two weeks off at a time and I think he didn’t want to leave a lot of stuff hanging on his desk waiting until he got back in early January. Anyway, he left early, about six o’clock and said he wasn’t sure what time he’d leave the office. As far as I know he was going to spend the day at his desk.” She paused and took a sip of coffee from her cup. 

“Ray called about three o’clock to let me know that a friend had asked for a ride home but he should be home about seven or seven thirty. That’s the last time I spoke with him. When he didn’t show up in time for dinner I thought he got caught at the office and wasn’t able to call me. It’s happened before,” she said bitterly, “it’s happened before - a lot.”

“Did he say who the friend was that had asked for a ride home?” asked Art. “No,” replied Carla, “and I didn’t ask. I was starting to get pissed with him and didn’t want to feel that way on Christmas Eve. I felt like he was ruining another holiday and Jennifer was so excited to have her dad home for a change.”

“Do you know a William Kershaw, Mrs Reddington?” asked Art. “Yes, I know the whole family,” replied Carla. “Ray and Bill have worked together for years. In fact, they went through Annapolis together. Jennifer and Sarah play together often, they’re about the same age. Why do you ask?”

“We found his prints in the car and were wondering if it was Capt. Kershaw who Capt. Reddington was carpooling with yesterday evening,” said Art. 

Harold was starting to get very uncomfortable with where Art’s questions were leading. He had to think quickly and deflect this line of questioning before Art got the idea to go to Bill’s house and maybe ask the neighbors if they saw or heard anything last night. 

“That’s possible,” said Carla, “the Kershaw’s don’t live very far from here, in Takoma Park. But as I said, I didn’t ask and Ray didn’t say.” 

“Mrs Reddington,” began Harold, “I think we’ve taken up enough of your time today. Please know that we are putting all available resources toward finding Capt Reddington.” He then stood up and started toward the front door. Art threw Harold a significant look – he didn’t think it was time to break off the questioning and it wasn’t Harold’s place to do so, but Art couldn’t very well continue now. Art stood up and said, “Thank you for your time today, Mrs Reddington. I assure you we’ll get to the bottom of this. As soon as we know anything we’ll contact you.”

Carla Reddington just looked down at her daughter and a tear trickled down her cheek. Jennifer’s eyes were closed, listening intently to the music, keeping her promise to be quiet and still while the adults spoke. Carla gently shook her daughter, “Jen, honey.” Jennifer took off the head set and looked at her mother. “Yes, mama?” 

“Sweetheart, the agents are leaving now.” Jennifer stood up and went over to Harold and Art; she said, “Thank you for looking for my daddy, I really miss him.” Then she shook each of the men’s hands and said, “Merry Christmas.” Then she turned back to her mother and buried her head in her mother’s breast. 

“Thank you Agent Grayson, Agent Cooper,” said Carla as she extended her hand to shake each of theirs. “Ma’am, we can see ourselves out,” said Harold and with that they left the Reddington home.


	11. Chapter 11

2045 ZULU (3.45pm)  
Tuesday December 25, 1990  
Reddington Home, Silver Spring, MD

The men were silent as they walked back to the car and got in. Art was visibly upset as he sat in the drivers seat. He turned to Harold and snarled, “What the hell was that?!”

Harold asked, “You mean why did I cut off the interview? Did you notice how upset the daughter was getting?” “What does that have to do with anything?” asked Art. “Are you telling me that you have absolutely no feeling for what that woman and child are going through? It’s Christmas day, for God’s sake!” replied Harold. “They didn’t even open their gifts this morning. Are you really that heartless?”

“Heartless? HEARTLESS?!!! What’s heartless is not trying to get the bastard that arranged for the sinking of the USS Gideon and killed every man onboard. What’s heartless is thinking about all the families, wives, children who are without their men this Christmas because they were murdered and letting the murderer slip through our fingers!” Art pounded his fists on the steering wheel. Harold sat in shock; of course he had heard of the sinking of the Gideon earlier this year but had no idea that they were chasing Reddington for it. No wonder Art seemed to know so much about Reddington and what he’d been up to. 

“How do you know it was Reddington who did this?” asked Harold. 

“Harold, you know better than to ask a question like that,” said Art. “Suffice it to say that we have proof that it was Reddington who compromised the location of the Gideon so that it could be destroyed and he was paid well for the information. He’s guilty of murder, treason and a few other things that will put him in front of a firing squad. If I could I’d volunteer for service to execute the son-of-a-bitch.” With that Art started the car and drove Harold back to the coffee shop where they left his car. They were silent for the few minutes it took to get there.   
When Art parked Harold did not get out immediately. “Art…” Harold began. Art held up his hand to stop Harold from speaking. “Harold, I apologize for yelling at you back there. It was unprofessional and you couldn’t know what was going on because I didn’t tell you.” Art paused then continued. “I felt like I was only inches and moments away from putting cuffs on Reddington and then ‘poof’ he disappears like a magician in a magic show. I took my frustration out on you. You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry.”

Harold just looked at Art for a few moments. His mind was swirling with all that had happened in the last 24 hours. Russian agents, treason, a kidnapped child, a murdered child, international conspiracies, and on top of it all lack of sleep and stress that he may be aiding and abetting a criminal. “Art, this is your investigation and I am the one who should apologize for cutting short your interview. What can I do now to help you?”

Art was just staring out the windshield at the parking lot; he shook his head as if to clear his mind. “Harold, I don’t know. I’ve been living, eating, and breathing this case for the last several months. To come this close and then he just slips away in the night. He could be in Moscow or anywhere else in the world by now. My body is telling me I need a break from this case but my heart is still burning with the desire to catch this traitor. Maybe I’ll just take the rest of the day off and get some sleep. God knows I could use it.”

Harold said, “Art that sounds like a good plan for the day. I’m going to go back to my office for a few minutes and see if there is anything I can pick up that might help the investigation.” Harold handed Art one of his business cards. “Art, this has my direct line on it if you need to get in touch and I’ve written my home phone on the back. Please feel free to call me at any time.” “Thank you, Harold,” said Art; he smiled and said “I’ll try not to abuse it.” 

Harold got out of Art’s car and headed to his own. He wasn’t sure what to make of Special Agent Arthur Grayson. He was a lot smarter than he would appear but what Harold wondered is how good an actor he was. His anger at the house and then his contrition as they sat in the parking lot seemed genuine, and yet, he couldn’t quite believe that his moods were that mercurial. Harold started the car, put in a call to his wife to let her know when he’d be home and then started for the office. He fully expected that Art was going to tail him to see if he did anything suspicious or give away that he knew where Reddington was. Harold could foresee that until he got Bill and Ray squared away, this whole collaboration with Art Grayson was going to become tiresome.


	12. Chapter 12

2130 ZULU  
Tuesday December 25, 1990  
J. Edgar Hoover Building – Office of the FBI  
Washington, DC

The first person Harold saw was one of his favorite guards. “Hey, Joe,” said Harold, “Merry Christmas to you.”

“Merry Christmas to you Mr Cooper. I didn’t expect to see you here today. You must be working on a big case.”

“Yes, Joe, a big case,” he said as he presented his credentials and signed in. “I hope you’re going to do something fun with your overtime from today.”

“You know it, sir. My brother-in-law and I are going to go fishing in the Chesapeake after New Year’s,” said Joe.

“That sounds great,” said Harold. “Hope you guys have fun.”

When Harold got to his office he closed the door, took a deep breath and sat down at his desk. He had to get Bill’s process started immediately in case Art went ahead and contacted his neighbors this afternoon.

Harold picked up a cell phone he kept in his office and dialed the number to the house where they were staying. He hoped they would pick up the phone.

*******

2130 ZULU  
Tuesday December 25, 1990  
Undisclosed Location

Bill and Ray stayed out of each other’s space since their talk over the breakfast table. Lunch passed, each making their own meal and eating silently. About the only good thing about the house is that there were books, music, toys, games, and even a few jigsaw puzzles, Bill’s favorite pastime, so that they could occupy themselves.

The afternoon was passing quietly when it was interrupted by the jangling of a phone. In the silence it sounded like a fire alarm had gone off. The men looked at each other, both with the question in their eyes “should we answer that?” The phone continued to ring so it probably wasn’t some kind of solicitation call. Bill crossed the living room and picked up the handset. He didn’t say anything, just stood listening. Then he heard Harold on the line, “Ray? Bill? Are you there?” he asked. “Harold,” said Bill, “we weren’t expecting a call. Is everything alright?”

“Not exactly,” said Harold, “but I don’t have time to explain now and I don’t want to do it over the phone. Bill, I need you to make a couple of phone calls as part of your cover. Also, I’m going to tell you something that you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT be shared with Ray, yet. I’ll talk to you both in a couple of days in person and explain things. I’m asking you to trust me for now and you’ll get an explanation later.” “Sure, Harold,” said Bill, “what do you want me to do?”

Harold outlined what he wanted Bill to do – call a neighbor to pick up mail and explain that the family decided to take a long drive, camp along the way and rent a sail boat out of the Florida Keys as their vacation time. This was not too far-fetched because they had done it before, just not so hastily. Harold also told Bill that NIS was investigating Ray for treason and an agent, Art Grayson that he was working with on the disappearance of Ray, was probably watching him and he couldn’t make a trip out to see them for a few days. “Yes, I know just the person to call,” said Bill. “We have a neighbor who usually picks up our mail and newspapers if we’re out of town. I’ll give her a call in a few minutes.”

“May I speak to Ray now?” asked Harold. “Ray, Harold wants to talk to you,” said Bill.

“Harold, hello. How are things going?” asked Ray. “Ray, I’m still working on your cover story so please sit tight, we’ll have things squared away in a few days. How are things there? Do you need anything? Food, clothes?”

“Harold, I think we’re ok for food and such,” said Ray. “I would like to get on with whatever you’re planning. I think I can speak for Bill as well, but I’m getting bored out of my mind.” “Ray, we’re working on it as quickly as possible,” responded Harold. “I told Bill I’ll be able to get out to see you two in the next few days. We can talk about it all then. Until then, sit tight, relax; we’re working on this. I’ll call before I come out to see if you need me to bring anything.” “Thank you for everything, Harold,” said Ray. “I know this has all been a tremendous burden to you and I really appreciate everything you’re doing.” They said their goodbyes.

When Ray turned back to speak to Bill he was already engrossed in the jigsaw puzzle he had been working on all day.

“Bill,” said Ray, “Harold said he’d call before he came out in case we wanted him to bring anything with him.” Bill looked up at Ray and said “the only thing I want is my wife and daughter. Short of that there’s nothing anybody can get for me that I want or need. Excuse me, Ray, I need to make a phone call as part of my cover story.” Bill picked up the phone, walked into his bedroom, and closed the door.

Bill sat on the bed and just looked at the phone for a moment. He had to gather his thoughts and think through just exactly what he needed to say and try to anticipate any questions that Janie might ask.

Janie Sullivan had been their next-door neighbor for as long as they had lived in that house. She was the neighborhood “grandma”, equal parts nosy, helpful, kind, funny, abrasive, wise, and historian. She knew everyone, knew what everyone was doing and was always willing to lend a hand in whatever was going on. Bill knew that if he told Janie then everyone in the neighborhood would know the story within a matter of hours.

Bill took a deep breath and dialed Janie’s number.

“Hello?”  
“Hello, Janie, it’s Bill Kershaw from next door.”  
“Hello Bill Kershaw from next door. Merry Christmas!” said Janie.  
“Merry Christmas to you Janie. How are you?” asked Bill.  
“I’m well, how are you and the family?” asked Janie.  
“We are fine, having a little fun this Christmas, which is why I called you. I need to ask a favor,” said Bill.  
“Ask away, Bill,” said Janie.  
“Janie, we’re on a ‘surprise’ trip. Adele and Sarah waylaid me when I got home and hustled me off on a road trip for our Christmas vacation,” said Bill. “We’re on our way to south Florida for some R&R.”  
“That sounds like a great idea, Bill. Get away from the cold, enjoy the sun and surf. I’m jealous,” said Janie.  
Bill sat with his head bowed, working hard to keep from sobbing out loud but was failing keeping tears from slipping down his cheeks.  
“Yeah, we’re already having fun. Last night as soon as I got home Adele had a friend bring over their van, we loaded it up with our camping stuff and just took off. I’m glad we left last night because it started to snow pretty hard as we were leaving town. We didn’t want to get stuck in case the roads iced over or didn’t get plowed during the holiday,” said Bill.  
“You’re not camping out now, are you? How far did you get last night?” asked Janie.  
“No, we’re not camping now, it’s still too cold where we are. We got as far as Raleigh and decided to stop and check in to a hotel and sleep for a while.”  
“Bill, may speak with Adele? I’d like to wish her a Merry Christmas,” said Janie.  
“Janie, I left the girls back at the hotel; I’m getting gas and some supplies but I’ll pass along your greetings. The favor I want to ask…”  
“Pick up the mail and newspapers and watch the house,” interrupted Janie.  
“Yeah, Janie, you read my mind.”  
“Bill, I don’t have to be Sherlock Holmes to make that deduction. You guys have a blast, give that sweet girl of yours a kiss for me,” said Janie.  
Bill almost lost it when Janie said that last. “I will, Janie. Thanks for everything and I’ll be in touch and let you know when we’ll be back,” said Bill.

As soon as he hung up with Janie he lost it. He curled up on the bed and wept.


	13. Chapter 13

2130 ZULU  
Tuesday December 25, 1990  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington, DC

Art Grayson watched Cooper drive away from the café parking lot and then followed at a distance. He mulled over what had happened at the Reddington home. There appeared to be something Cooper knows or suspects about the disappearance. Grayson knew Cooper had an outstanding reputation for honesty, diligence and following the law so it was hard to think that Cooper would be the kind to shelter, much less abet a traitor like Raymond Reddington.

Cooper did indeed go to his office as he said he would. Grayson didn’t want to be suspicious of a fellow law enforcement officer, especially with the stakes as high as they are in this case, but he had to be suspicious of everyone and everything. Grayson waited until Cooper came out of his office – he wasn’t there for long - only about 20 minutes – and when he came out he appeared to be heading for home. 

Grayson felt that he had given up enough of his day off and turned toward home himself. If Cooper was hiding something he would slip up soon enough and then he would pounce. “Well,” he thought, “I do have a nice steak waiting for me and a hand-picked line-up of classic westerns to watch. Tomorrow will be soon enough.”


	14. Chapter 14

1300 ZULU  
Wednesday, December 26, 1990  
Takoma Park, MD

Art Grayson had never been in this suburb of DC but it appeared to be a solid middle class neighborhood; homes generally well-kept and cars mostly late model, with a few old classics, probably owned by high schoolers or retirees who like to tinker with car engines. 

He found Capt. William Kershaw’s home easily; it was “ship-shape and Bristol fashion” as he would expect of a graduate of Annapolis. There were kids out playing in the snow, enjoying their time off from school, making the most of it by building snowmen, having snowball fights, and making snow angels. He parked in front of the house and walked up to the front door. He was about to ring the bell when he heard a voice from the side yard. “They’re not at home and they don’t like solicitors knocking on their door.” Art turned to see an elderly woman walking up to the house. 

Art pulled out his ID and badge and held them up for her to see. “I’m not a solicitor, ma’am. I’m Special Agent Arthur Grayson with Naval Investigative Service,” said Art. 

“Well, Special Agent Arthur Grayson with Naval Investigative Service, what are you looking for the Kershaw’s for?” asked Janie Sullivan. “I’m Bill and Adele’s next door neighbor, Janie Sullivan,” said Janie as she extended her hand. “They’re out of town.”

“Ah,” said Art, “I was hoping to talk to Capt Kershaw. Do you know when they’ll be back?” 

“Not for some days, Agent Grayson,” said Janie. “They’re on vacation headed for south Florida, getting some warm weather and beach time.”

“How do you know where they’ve gone?” asked Art.

“Spoke with Bill yesterday, he asked me to watch the house and pick up the mail while they’re gone. I’ve done it many times before in case you find it suspicious that I was watching,” said Janie. 

Art found this articulate and forthright woman wrapped up in elderly grandmother form a bit of a surprise. “Are you sure it was Capt Kershaw you spoke with on the phone?” asked Art.

“Agent Grayson, I’ve know the Kershaws for years, watched their beautiful daughter grow up. Of course, I know Bill’s voice on the phone; I may be old but I’m not doddering, senile, or deaf,” said Janie. Art was taken aback by her directness and he hoped that it didn’t show on his face. “Bill called yesterday afternoon and told me they were headed to south Florida. He had gotten a two-week leave and were going to Florida, camping along the way. They’ve taken this trip before so I’m not surprised. They are a family who enjoys just being together by themselves. Bill and Adele are both only children of only children; they’ve both lost their parents, don’t have grandparents, aunts, uncles or cousins. They just have each other and Sarah, their daughter, and they seem just fine with that. It’s not that they are loners or are unfriendly, just that they enjoy each other’s company more than anyone else’s.” 

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” said Art, “I didn’t mean to imply that you were incapable of recognizing your neighbor’s voice, it’s just that I’m investigating a serious matter and I thought I might get some useful information from Capt Kershaw.” Art turned to go back down the front walk but turned back when he felt Janie touch the sleeve of his coat.

“Agent Grayson,” said Janie, “you can’t just say that and walk away. I’m curious as all get-out now.” She smiled her best grandmotherly smile hoping that it would get him to reveal a little bit of what was going on.

“Ms Sullivan,” began Art, “as I said it is a very serious matter I’m investigating and I was hoping to get some information about a co-worker of Capt Kershaw. More than that I cannot say.” 

“I understand, Agent Grayson,” said Janie with a wink and a smile, “I’m sure it’s national security, or top secret, or something of the like. I’m sorry I can’t help you more, I simply don’t know anything more.”

Just on a whim Art asked, “Have you ever met Capt Raymond Reddington?”

“Oh, yes,” said Janie, “I’ve met him several times over the years, when Bill and Adele would have a cook out, or I’d see him when he gave Bill a ride home from work. Quite a handsome man. I can’t say I know him well; we’re little more than nodding acquaintances and if you asked him, he probably wouldn’t remember me.”

“I can’t imagine that any man who had met you could easily forget a woman like you,” said Art.

“You flatter me, Agent Grayson,” said Janie with a bit of a giggle in her voice. “But what would Ray Reddington have to do with anything?” asked Janie. “Oh, wait, I think I heard something about a missing Navy man on the news this morning. Is it Ray? Gee, I’m so sorry to hear that. I like him. Yes, I guess your inquiry is pretty serious. You don’t think there’s been foul play, do you?”

“We’re not sure what has happened but please, if you hear from Capt Kershaw have him get in touch with me,” Art said as he handed her his business card. 

“I will most certainly have him call you if I hear from him or Adele but I probably won’t hear from them until they’re on their way home,” said Janie.

“Thank you for your help, Ms Sullivan. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas season,” said Agent Grayson.

“The same to you and your family, Agent,” said Janie. “I do hope you find Ray soon. I hate to think something bad has happened to him.”

With that they shook hands and Art returned to his car and Janie went back to her home. Art just sat in his car mulling things over. Odd that these two friends both “disappeared” on the same evening. There seemed to be some pattern to the puzzle but there were still so many pieces missing Art couldn’t see what the picture was supposed to look like.


	15. Chapter 15

1400 ZULU

Friday, December 28, 1990  
Offices of Naval Intelligence Service  
Navy Yard, Washington, DC

Agent Art Grayson was sitting at his desk going through the Reddington file for the hundredth time, looking for clues, answers, and at this point even a bunny trail to follow to try and figure out where Captain Raymond Reddington, traitor to the United States may have disappeared. He felt that Reddington had finally defected to the USSR with his lover, KGB agent Katarina Rostova, taking with him all that valuable information and training he had as an intelligence officer. "Goddamn it!", thought Art. "I've got to find this guy and fast." Art had put Reddington's face and other information out there and even asked the FBI to place him on their "Top Ten" list. He had local LEO's, state, and federal agents looking for this man. There hasn't been as much as a whisker twitch of information about him. Reddington hadn't be anywhere close to an airport, train station, bus terminal or car rental since he vanished four days ago. Just that fact made Art think that whoever was helping him, keeping him hidden had a lot of experience and knowledge about how law enforcement searched for missing persons.

 For some reason Art's mind wandered back to Harold Cooper. There was something there under the surface of his cooperative spirit that didn't ring true for Art, the way he cut short the interview with Carla Reddington, going to the FBI offices after that interview and the guarded and wary look in his eyes. Granted, he didn't know Harold and his demeanor but there was something that was a half a bubble off plumb. That alone was making his brain itch. He had spoken with Harold a few of times over the last couple of days and neither men had anything to add to or take away from what they already knew. Art knew that this investigation was on his shoulders. He had a whole team of NIS agents along with DoD investigators, FBI, CIA and a few other alphabet groups working on this problem but Art felt that, succeed or fail, it was all on him. And he hated to fail.

 

 ******************************************************************************************************

 

 

Undisclosed location

Ray and Bill had fallen into a sort of routine over the last couple of days. It was quiet in the house, they didn’t even play the radio for some cover sound, it was just silent between the two men. They got up at different times in the morning and whoever got up first would make coffee. They made their meals separately and spent time in whatever diversion interested them at the moment. Bill spent a lot of time with the jig-saw puzzles and napping while Ray spent time reading and writing, so it was startling when the phone rang. Ray picked up right away, it was Harold.

“Ray? Bill?” said Harold.

 “Harold,” said Ray, “good to hear from you.” At this Bill got up from the couch and came over to where Ray was sitting with the phone.

“How are you guys?” asked Harold. “We’re doing ok for now,” said Ray. “I hope you have some news for us. What’s going on?”

 “Well, I have some good news and some other news. I want to come out to see you today and I wanted to know if you needed anything, food, clothes, anything.”

 “I think I could use some different clothes, some tennis shoes, that sort of thing, how about you Bill?” asked Ray.

 “Yeah, I could use a couple of changes of clothes, but I really want to know when we can get the hell out of this upholstered prison,” said Bill.

 “That’s part of what I need to talk to you two about when I get there. Give me your sizes and preferences and I’ll go shopping for you on my way out. I’m not sure exactly when I’ll get there. That NIS agent I spoke to you about has been keeping tabs on me, when I go to the office, if I run any errands, when I take my family out to dinner. It’s getting tiresome but I think it’s almost over. But I’ll fill you in when I get there. It’s a little after 8am now, it’ll take me a couple of hours to do the shopping and make sure I’m not being followed, then I’ll get out there. Look for me early in the afternoon,” said Harold.  

 Ray and Bill gave Harold the information and then hung up. “Boy, it’ll be a relief to get out of this place and get back to the real world,” said Ray.

 “Do you think that you can just walk back into your life when you leave here?” asked Bill. “We know what’s going on here and neither of us are going to have the life we once had. We can’t go back to the Navy, we can’t even go out into the civilian world. We’re being hunted, if not by our own government then by Russia and God knows who else.”

 “Bill, don’t worry,” said Ray, “I have an insurance policy. I’ve been compiling a file on the Cabal. It has all kinds of information: names, dates, memos, classified documents – all kinds of stuff. It’s part of why they came after us. They want to get that file back; it could ruin all their plans, out their most senior officers, and bring about the collapse of the Cabal itself. They know I have it, they just don’t know where I hid it.”

 “Ray, you need to tell me where this file is hidden,” said Bill.

 “It’s with my daughter, Masha; that’s why I kidnapped her. She has a favorite stuffed toy rabbit that she keeps with her all the time, won’t go anywhere without it. It’s inside the rabbit. I hid it there, right under Katarina’s nose, her handlers have been pressuring her to find it, little does she know she already has it,” said Ray in a smug tone.

 “I wouldn’t be so smug about things,” said Bill as he walked back to the table holding his latest jigsaw puzzle. “You don’t know that Katarina hasn’t found that file and turned it over. That’s why they’re hunting us, they have the file and just want to clean up the loose ends.”

 “Even if they found the file, they wouldn’t be able to read it. It’s encrypted and you need some special equipment to even open it,” said Ray. “It’s safe where it is. It’s my insurance policy.”

 “Ray, I want to know more about this but I haven’t been sleeping well. I’m going to take a nap. Let’s talk when I get up,” said Bill.

 “Bill,” said Ray, “I can’t tell you that I understand what you’re going through but I want you to know that my heart hurts for you. If I could take the pain from you I would. I know that I’ve wrecked our friendship and that you’ll never trust me again but I hope you believe me when I say that I’d take a bullet for you.”

 “I believe you, Ray,” said Bill, “and I hope it never comes to that.” Bill crossed the room to where Ray was standing and gave him a hug. Ray felt tears come to his eyes as he felt Bills forgiveness in that touch.

 “Sleep well, Bill,” said Ray as they parted.

 Ray waited until Bill had gone into his bedroom and closed the door.  He picked up the phone and went to sit on the couch. He wanted to wait until he knew that Bill was asleep before he made the phone call.

About a half an hour passed, during which time Ray finished the novel he had been reading, when he heard Bill begin to snore. Bill had always had a loud snore, he didn’t know how Adele could stand sleeping in the same bed with him… Then it struck him like a blow to his solar plexus. Adele would never hear Bill snore again. And then he realized that he would probably never see Carla and Jennifer again. “What a motherfucking, selfish bastard you are, Reddington,” he thought. Carla and Jennifer didn’t know where he was, if he was still alive, what he was doing. Carla could deal with that but his little Jennifer, his sweet petunia would never understand how a father who loved her with all his heart could just walk away and never look back. These last few days he hadn’t even given them a thought. “BASTARD” he thought. All of a sudden, he had to figure out some way of contacting them, or Jennifer at least, and let them know what had happened. Jennifer didn’t deserve that feeling of being unloved, uncared for, and the emptiness and sense of worthlessness he knew would ensue.  

Ray shook his head like a dog trying to shake off flies. “Phone call first, then I’ll think about Jennifer,” he thought. Ray stepped out the back door of the house, pulled the door mostly shut and dialed the number.

“Baz, it’s Ray Reddington.” Baz was a former Army Special Ops man who quit the service to start a non-profit rescuing kids from kidnappers, human traffickers, and those who are in other dangerous situations.  

“Ray, finally,” said Baz, “when are you going to come get Masha? She’s a great girl but she misses her mom, dad, and nanny. I heard on the news that you were missing. I sure am glad to hear from you.”

 “Baz, I need to ask a favor, well another one, of you. Could you possibly deliver Masha to me this evening? I know it’s an imposition but I can’t get away from here and I can’t leave her with you any longer. Ah, Baz, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded,” said Ray.

 Baz chuckled. “No problem, Ray, I know what you meant. Give me the address and I’ll get her to you tonight.”

 “Please be sure she brings her toys with her. I want her to have her familiar things around her,” said Ray.

 “Sure, Ray. You know, she will not let go of that bunny. We can only get her to put it down when she has her bath and even then we have to perch it on the rim of the bathtub. She’ll have her toys, Ray, depend on that.”

 Ray gave Baz the address and directions to the house where he was staying, then he remained on the back-step basking in the weak winter sun for a while. Ray was grinning from ear to ear when he walked into the kitchen and saw Bill standing by the sink; he had been watching Ray standing outside.

  “Harold asked us to remain in the house, not to go outside in case someone was around. What were you doing out there?” asked Bill. Then he saw the phone in Ray’s hand. “Were you making a phone call, Ray?”

 “No, no, I wasn’t. I just couldn’t stand it and wanted a little fresh air. I took the phone with me in case Harold called again, I didn’t want the ringing to wake you,” lied Ray. 

 Ray felt badly about lying to Bill so soon after their reconciliation had begun but he couldn’t chance Bill saying something to Harold or thwarting his plans.

 Bill looked at him skeptically, then shrugged. “What do you want for lunch?” asked Bill.


	16. Chapter 16

1718 ZULU  
December 28, 1990  
Southeast Pennsylvania 

Katarina Rostova was not the sort of woman on who’s bad side one would want to be. She was a highly skilled, intelligent, relentless, passionate, and unforgiving woman, and as a mother she was even more so. “That damned Raymond Reddington has stolen my daughter,” she thought. “He is going to pay dearly for this.” 

Katarina knew some of his contacts and friends and there was one person she thought would be the person who could help him with this kidnapping and not ask questions. A former US Army and CIA Special Ops man named Baz. If she could locate him it was likely she could make him talk; she had some special skills with “interrogation” as well. She finally had some luck in locating this Baz in southern Pennsylvania farm country; there was a safe house that his group kept there to take kids they snatched until they could get them to whom ever had contracted the abduction. This Baz must be dealt with but she first had to get Masha and take her home where she would be safe. 

She drove out to the area and was watching the house to be sure Masha was there, to see how many people she’d have to deal with, and plan her attack. It was just after noon when she saw some activity. There was the man she knew to be Baz and a woman carrying her baby. Baz put a small suitcase in the back seat of the car while the woman strapped Masha into a child seat. Baz and the woman spoke a few words, she went back into the house and Baz got into the car and drove away. Katarina checked to be sure that she had her weapon loaded and ready and then she followed Baz as he headed out. She thought “sooner or later he’s going to stop and I’ll have the advantage of surprise and I’ll get Masha back.” 

 

They drove for hours generally south east, toward the Atlantic Ocean. Katarina was not that familiar with this part of the US but she thought they might be headed to Washington, DC as she knew that Raymond lived near there. The afternoon seemed to pass both slowly and quickly. Slowly because Katarina was anxious to get Masha back and quickly because it was starting to get dark. They had stayed on backroads and country highways so where ever they were going they were taking a long time to get there. She knew she had to be very careful to not spook Baz with the same car following the same route as he. She knew his training would make him cautious and watchful and knowing he had a “hot” cargo would make him even more so. It was a tedious trip, speeding up and falling back, trying to keep several cars between herself and Baz when possible. “Patience, patience, it’s almost over,” she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

2208 ZULU  
December 28, 1990  
Undisclosed Location

Baz was aware that there was a car following him from the safe house to this location in Delaware. Whoever it is was being very cautious, falling back, keeping cars between them when possible, but never approaching close enough to see who was in the car. He had the impression that it was one person and seemed to be female. They never made a threatening or aggressive move but he remained extremely vigilant nonetheless. 

Masha was a good traveler, she remained quiet in her car seat sometimes speaking in Russian and sometimes the few words of English that she knew. Baz liked kids even though he didn’t have any of his own. The way they thought, the wonder of learning they had in every new experience, and found that those who were raised in a loving, safe home were generally open and warm in their interactions with strangers. 

They made one rest stop along the way. There was a big truck stop where the country highway they were traveling crossed an interstate highway. Baz knew that it was always busy with lots of people around and almost always police and state troopers. He wasn’t worried about the cops thinking he’d abducted the child as she seemed to trust him and even like him. They made a potty break and got some drinks and snacks for the road. A quick fill up at the gas pump and they were back on the road in 15 minutes. He didn’t see the car in the parking lot or at the gas pumps but he didn’t think for a minute that he’d shaken the tail. 

To keep Masha amused Baz would sing and those songs she knew she’d sing or hum along; he told her stories and pointed out interesting sights along the way. She seemed to love it when they drove by farms and ranches and could see the cattle, sheep, goats, and horses. Although it was a long trip it was a pleasant one for them both. Baz was thinking that he was going to miss this sweet, funny child and kept a prayer in his heart that she would always be safe. 

It was almost fully dark when Baz reached the house where Raymond said he was staying. When they reached the outskirts of the town the car that had been following them seemed to drop out of sight but that did not mean that they were not being followed. The house was dimly lit, no outside light and all the drapes drawn and shudders closed. It was the only house that had any sign of life; Raymond had said that it was a resort area and that it was completely uninhabited – except for him. 

Baz got Masha out of the car, got her little pink suitcase that had My Little Pony on it and walked up to the front door. Just as they reached the top step the door flew open and a man Baz had never met was standing there with a look of thunder on his face. He was quickly shoved aside by Raymond who drew them into the house and quickly closed the door. 

Raymond immediately grabbed up Masha and hugged her to himself murmuring endearments in her ear. Bill and Baz just looked at each other for a moment, taking measure of one another as military men tend to do. Then military courtesy took over. “I’m Bill Kershaw,” said Bill as he extended his hand. “I’m a friend and colleague of Ray’s.” 

Baz took Bills hand and said “I’m Bazzel Baz; I’ve worked with Raymond on a few adventures. He has spoken of you often, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

This seemed to be all the conversation they were capable of with Baz’s natural taciturnity and Bill’s distrust of Ray and his machinations. 

“Bill, this is my little girl, Masha,” said Ray. Bill came close, caressed her hair, looked into her face and smiled. Looking into her eyes as Ray held her Bill fell in love with this child. It was an absolutely inexplicable feeling that this child he’d only been in the presence of for a minute could capture his heart so completely. He knew in that moment he too would do anything to save, protect and defend her from any and all who wished her harm. 

Tears sprang into Bill’s eyes and to cover this overwhelming emotion he turned and picked up her suitcase and said, “Ray, let’s get her settled in a bedroom; she probably also need a potty break.” Bill walked down the hall to one of the unoccupied bedrooms and put her suitcase down. He stood for a moment and took some deep breaths to calm himself. By the time he turned around Ray and Baz were entering the bedroom with Masha. She was babbling in a mix of Russian and English, seeming to tell Ray all about the cows and horses she saw on the trip. All three men were charmed by her excitement of telling the tale and were grinning from ear to ear as she spoke.


	18. Chapter 18

Katarina had followed this man who had possession of her child all the way from Pennsylvania to Delaware. As they reached the outskirts of the town, she turned down a side street and drove on a parallel street to the one Baz was on. She had been traveling the last hour or so without headlights so her eyes were night adapted. She finally turned back onto the street Baz had been on and a couple of blocks ahead she saw his car parked in front of a house. It was the only house in the area that had lights on. In some ways she was hoping that there would be people around but then she thought better of it. In an isolated place it would be easier to take down the bastards who stole her child. 

She got out of her car and quietly and cautiously approached the house. She didn’t really need to hide her approach; she saw that the drapes were drawn and they would not see her unless they chose to look outside and she didn’t think they’d be on the lookout for her. 

She walked up to the front door and listened. She could hear three distinct voices; one she knew to be Raymond, one was Baz, although she’d never heard him speak, and a third man. Who was he and what did he have to do with all this? She heard them move to the back of the house with Masha and she made her move.

She tried the front door but it was locked. Then she decided to go in through the window; she quietly opened the shudders and tried to draw up the sash but the window was locked. She had no choice but to break the window and enter. She slipped in quickly and killed the lights, knowing that at least two of the men were highly skilled in hand to hand combat. 

Bill was about to suggest that they get something to eat and allow Baz to sit for a while on something that wasn’t moving when a crash from the living room startled them all. Ray quickly grabbed Masha, put her in the closet with her toy bunny and said “Ok sweetie, no matter what happens stay here and don’t come out until I come get you. Understand?” 

Baz was carrying a gun, as he usually did on missions like this, pulled it from its holster and blocked the door. Bill was right behind him, whispered that his service weapon was in his bedroom next door. Bill slipped out to the hall, ducked into his bedroom and grabbed his gun. Then the three men walked slowly up the hall to the living room. 

Whoever it was that had broken into the house had turned off the lights. There was a soft glow from the space heater in the corner and some light leaked out from the hallway and kitchen. 

Katarina called out, “Raymond, give me back my daughter!” Ray rushed forward with Baz and Bill at his heels. Ray grabbed Katarina by the shoulders and shook her, unaware that she had a gun trained on his chest. “Where is she? I’m not leaving without Masha. MASHA!”

“She’s not going back with you. It isn’t safe!” said Ray. 

Masha heard her mother’s voice and crept out of the closet and came up behind Bill and Baz as they stood in the hallway.

Katarina turned toward the men and saw her daughter; she called out, “Masha?” Katarina started to struggle in earnest with Ray, then Baz saw the gun in her hand. Baz rushed forward shouting “GUN” and stripped the gun from her hand. Bill had moved forward to help Baz and Ray restrain Katarina. Katarina’s gun skidded across the floor and stopped at Masha’s feet. 

Masha was confused by what she was seeing. These men had their hands on her mother, who was struggling to get free. She saw the gun and picked it up. They were hurting mama, she was crying. During the struggle they had knocked over the space heater and with the wind from the broken window blowing the curtains onto the face of the heater, suddenly a fire blazed up. Masha scared by the fire, by the men, by the panic in her mother’s voice pointed the gun at the group. Ray saw Masha pointing the gun at them, he stepped in front of the group and said, “NO, Masha” just as she pulled the trigger. Everything stopped for a heartbeat, then as if in slow motion, Ray fell, Masha dropped the gun and ran back to the closet. 

Baz had a strong grip on Katarina as she continued to struggle to free herself. “Masha, I have to get Masha!” cried Katarina.

“I’ll get her,” said Bill. “Baz, get Katarina outside but hold on to her.” Bill ran back down the hallway to the bedroom, opened the closet and pulled Masha out. She had dropped her toy bunny. Bill picked it up and lead Masha out of the house. 

Katarina and Baz were standing in the front yard. “Raymond! We have to get Raymond out of there!” said Katarina. Just at that moment Bill came out of the house with Masha. He left her there and ran back into the house to get Ray out. The house was fully ablaze, it was difficult to see because of the smoke but Bill was able to get to Ray, pick him up and drag him out the door. In the process Bill’s jacket caught fire and his back was being burned. As soon as he was outside, he rolled on the ground to put the fire out. Baz had let Katarina go to help Bill and Ray. 

Katarina knelt on the ground hugging her daughter and sobbing. Her beloved child had killed the man she loved, had killed her own father. Baz and Bill both had some field medic experience and were checking Ray. 

“He’s still alive,” said Baz. “I know someone I can take him to but we’ve got to get him there quickly.” Bill nodded and helped Baz get Ray into the car. “Bill, you’re burned,” said Baz. “Let me dress it.” 

“No,” said Bill, “you’ve got to get Ray help now or he will die. GO!”

Baz got in the car and sped away leaving Bill, Katarina and Masha standing in front of a house fully engulfed in flames. From a distance they heard sirens and knew they only had a minute or two to get away before they were found.

“We’ve got to get away from here,” said Katarina. “Just a moment, Katarina,” said Bill. “Ray told me some things and I just need to make sure that if this happens again, if your handlers or some enemy takes this child I want to be sure you get her back. The real Masha, not some doppelganger.” With that, he took the toy bunny from Masha’s hands, pulled out his cigarette lighter. “Hold her right hand out, palm up,” said Bill. 

“What for?” asked Katarina. 

“I’m going to mark her so that no one will be able to substitute her, so you’ll always know that she is your child. Katarina did as he asked; Bill set the bunny’s leg on fire and pressed it to Masha’s wrist and palm. She cried out in pain and jerked her hand away from Bill. Masha buried her face in Katarina’s neck, whimpering in pain. Katarina stared into Bills face not knowing what to think or what to do. Katarina picked up Masha and without a word turned to take Masha back to her car. Bill put his hand on her shoulder and she turned back to him. “Katarina, do you have someone you trust that you can leave Masha with?” asked Bill. “Yes, her nanny is waiting at a hotel. I’ll take her there. But why do I need to leave her, I just got her back.”

“Katarina, my family was murdered, probably by someone you work with. I’m afraid that the reason my wife and daughter died was because of what Masha has with her. Ray called it “the fulcrum”, it’s some kind of blackmail file. We have to make sure Masha is safe and that they don’t find out she has the file. You and she are in grave danger. That’s why I marked her, so you’ll always know your child, no matter what age, she’ll always have that scar. Even if we hide her you will be hunted, tortured for her location and killed. Then they’ll find her and kill her. We can’t let that happen.”

Katarina remained silent as Bill spoke but fear was gripping her heart. She knew that he was speaking the truth and that for now, perhaps forever, she had to leave her child for her own safety.

“Katarina,” said Bill, “take Masha to her nanny and then meet me at a hotel, the Sea Breakers Inne, in Cape May. It’s right across the bay from here. It’s a resort town like Rehoboth Beach and there’ll be very few people around. I’ll wait there for you. We have to make plans to ensure Masha’s long-term safety and yours as well. Will you do it? Will you meet me in Cape May?”

Katarina considered for a moment. “Yes,” she said, “I’ll meet you there in two days. I have to be cautious getting Masha to Katherine and then back to you but I will be there.” She turned and quickly walked away. 

Bill stood for a moment watching her as she disappeared into the darkness. He was starting to feel the burns on his back and the ache in his muscles when Harold Cooper drove up. 

Harold got out of his car, looked at Bill taking in his burned clothes, sweaty face and haunted look and asked, “what the hell happened here?” 

***Authors Notes to follow****


End file.
